Kiss Cam
by bookiealchemist
Summary: Destiny was cruel, but Lucy didn't expect the final bow to be at the Super Bowl with its Kiss Cam. [Modern Day AU].


_**Kiss Cam**_

* * *

Lucy would be lying if she said her day didn't start being great.

She's been in a state of dizziness, drown in happiness, for a week, since her father had got her two tickets for the final of the Super Bowl. She'd been dying to go since she was little, and after one whole year of begging, Jude Heartfilia accepted to her request.

And of course, the moment she got her hands on them, she'd called Natsu, her best friend in the entire world, to invite him. He'd said yes immediately.

So now they were there, sitting at their seats, shouting and laughing along the crowd, cheering for their favorite team: Fairy Tail.

It was their final match against Sabertooth, and everyone was crazy.

Lucy licked her lips, smiling widely at the green field below. She hugged the oversized jacket Natsu lent her minutes ago, taking in his sweet, warm scent. It reached her thighs, and she loved it. In her head she wore a cap with the pink mark of Fairy Tail, her golden hair lying down.

"This is great!" Natsu shouted at her side.

She looked at him to see his childish, excited expression as his eyes wandered over it all. His pink hair was a mess, like he hadn't slept at all, which may be actually true. She sometimes forgot how he was of a humble family, for him to be there was a T-shirt she gave him for his birthday, featuring the Fairy Tail mark and its name in fire letters, was tight to his muscled arms and torso. She loved it.

"Yeah," Lucy said dreamily. Quickly, she lifted her camera and took a photo of him.

"Hey!" he protested, trying to sound mad. The smile on his lips betrayed him. "Don't do that!"

"But you look so adorable!" Lucy joked, laughing at him. The truth was, he really looked adorable.

"I hate photos!" he whined.

"Sh," Lucy waved her hand, "Don't be so resentful of technology."

"Whatever," Natsu growled, his attention back to the stadium. His dark green eyes scanned the people around them curiously.

Lucy smiled fondly. Most of the reason she'd begged so much for the tickets was so she could make his dream come true -he definitely deserved it.

"When is it going to start?" he asked impatiently, tugging at the hem of 'her' jacket. "Luce…"

She rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand in hers, "Soon. Hey, why so nervous?" she frowned, feeling the light shaking of his hand.

"I'm not nervous," he stated, a pink blush on his cheek. "I'm just excited, that's all."

"I know," Lucy assured him, "I am as well."

"You know," Natsu said, more serious. He squeezed her hand, making her blush. "Someday, I'm going to be in the field instead of the crowd."

Lucy, ignoring her fast heart beats and the weird feeling in her stomach, rubbed circle patterns in his knuckle. "I know. You will."

And she was not lying. He was going in the right path, being the captain of their football team in their school. Some important people had already called him -she couldn't be prouder.

"Shut up lovebirds," a rather fat man growled behind them. "It's about to start."

Lucy blushed harder and let go of his hand, and instead focused on the happy team entering the field. She cheered for the Fairies, shouting at the top of her lungs and jumping along the wild crowd. The adrenaline she felt being there, it was amazing.

It was like that for the rest of the game. At some point, after they scored, Natsu, in a moment of pure excitement, put her over his shoulders so she could see above the heads of everyone. She'd laughed, screamed and probably cried during the first time of the game. She'd wanted this for so long now.

"I still can't believe I'm here," Natsu told her excitedly, his eyes shining, as the timeout started.

Lucy smiled madly, "Me either," she said. She felt sweat sticking her hair to her face, the adrenaline of the moment slowly disappearing, even if for some minutes.

"Thank you, Lucy." He said.

"No prob," she grinned.

He then opened his mouth, as if he wanted to add something else, but he quickly shut it and gave her his signature grin. It made the world look happier.

Lucy drank at the Coke bottle he brought sometime during the game, "Thanks for this," she said.

"No prob," he winked at her before taking it out of her grasp and drinking from _her_ straw. He never broke eye-contact.

She felt as if her face lit on fire. He looked so, so good.

 _Indirect kiss!_

Suddenly she felt the urge to text Levy and tell her what just happened, but she decided against it. She'd tell her later.

So yeah, she may had developed a massive crush on her best friend. And she wanted to die.

It was so obvious that he would never return her feelings. She didn't know what she was thinking when she decided to like him. Oh right, she hadn't been thinking. Sometimes it hurt to see him and know she'd never be able to feel their lips together, or the heat of his embrace in a more intimately way.

"Hey, Lucy?" he asked, and she blinked to see his hand moving in front of her eyes.

Great, she'd been daydreaming again.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You okay?" Natsu asked, frowning in worry. His eyebrows scrunched together cutely.

"Yes," Lucy answered.

"You look red," he commented.

"It's the heat of the moment," she rolled her eyes. "You are red as well."

"Really?" he asked, placing his palm against his cheek.

"Yes," she said.

"Hey Lucy,"

"What?"

"You look cute with my jacket,"

"S-Shut up, idiot!"

She smacked him in the head, her heart stammering against her chest. It would explode any second. How dared him to be so blunt about it?

"Why are you hitting me?" he asked frantically, covering his head from her tiny punches.

"You don't go around saying things like that!" she yelled.

"What did I say, exactly?"

"Nothing!"

"What."

He stopped her rambles grabbing her wrist in his big, calloused hand. He scratched the place she'd been hitting, and he looked up. She watched as a happy grin formed in his face, before he said;

"Look Lucy! We're in the screen!"

Excitedly, Lucy lifted her chocolate eyes to scan the stadium, but it wasn't too long before she found her own reflection in the center of a heart, with a waving Natsu at her side. Her heart stopped as Natsu grinned, the audience whistling and shouting.

 _Kiss Cam._

She gulped down, her eyes bugging out. How did she get herself on this?

Natsu kept waving at the camera, looking beyond happy.

The idiot.

"Do you even know what's that?" Lucy asked exasperatedly, stopping him from waving.

He looked at her boredly, "It's a screen, Lucy."

"It's a Kiss Cam, you idiot!" Lucy yelled, covering her face in her own hands out of embarrassment.

"Uh? Really?" Natsu asked at her side. "Oh…"

"Damnit…" she cursed. She could hear the people around them cheering for their kiss, urging them to hurry up.

The same man to told them to shut up now said, "Hey lovebirds, why are you waiting so much?"

Lucy wanted to turn around and spill all of her drink over his bald, dirty head.

"Uh… Lucy?" Natsu said, poking her shoulder with his finger.

"What?" she snapped. Couldn't he notice she only wanted the Earth to swallow her right there?

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Can't you see," Lucy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes even if he couldn't see it.

"Well no, you're covering your face," he said.

Lucy angrily shot her head up and glared at him, "Do you now-"

And suddenly his lips pressed against hers.

In her shocked state, all she did was wide her eyes as she tried to see by herself their lips connecting. His hands were in her jawline, holding her in place, as the whole country said _aww_.

Her mouth was still against his warm ones. He tasted of those popcorns he'd been eating, with a little of coke mixed up.

Was this really happening? Was Natsu kissing her in front of million people?

She must be dreaming.

But she realized it was the real world the moment Natsu bit her lower lip jokingly, teasing her. He was laughing at her.

Annoyed, she closed her eyes and put her hands on his hair, pulling him closer as she stared to move against his lips. She could feel his growing smirk in their kiss. The idiot.

"Well, looks like they're enjoying it," the announcer joked, the whole stadium giggling. Lucy didn't care. "Let's move on to another couple."

Lucy didn't know what was happening, she was too busy fighting Natsu with her tongue.

The poor little thing thought he could tease her forever. She'd have to teach him a lesson.

She explored his cavern with her wet tongue, her fingers caressing his pink, soft locks. His hands had moved down to her waist, playfully drawing crazy patterns over the jacket, so she could barely feel it.

She bit his lip before sucking on it, and she may have heard a weird, welcomed noise from him.

Natsu broke the kiss, grinning like mad as he touched her forehead with his. It was just then when she realized how much she was needing air.

"So," Natsu said nonchalantly, "Didn't know you were this good."

"Shut up," she threatened, but smiled anyways.

"Hey Lucy,"

"Yes?"

"I… want to continue doing this kind of stuff…"

"WHAT?"

"That's not what I meant! I…"

"Yes?"

"I'd like… to be your boyfriend, I guess,"

"You guess?" she giggled.

"Don't make fun of me!" Natsu argued, his cheeks incredibly red.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are! Anyways… I meant… will ya be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

...

She later heard Fairy Tail actually became champions, again.

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 1669. Hope you enjoyed this little, fluffy one-shot! Thank you for reading, you guys are everything!**_


End file.
